


Foggy Scope

by FishLeather



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: bit of a vent about a problem with my eyes. I wondered how someone else would deal with it.





	Foggy Scope

The Heavy was right there eating a sandvitch, the medic in respawn, nothing could have prevented the perfect headshot. Except when the sniper felt the fog creep up. Now he couldn't see. He could try to take the shot blind, but it would be a waste of time. Time. It was hard to tell how long the fog lasted, but his coffee was usually still hot. Except if the fog caught him with his thermos open in the snow. As it was, Sniper was stuck with his eye to the scope when the fog left. He tried to make up for lost time, lowering his rifle to begin scanning the field for his target. The heavy was long gone. What he did see was the familiarly distant shape of the opposing sniper. 

At least he no one could tell when the fog came, except himself. It'd've been funny if the scout suddenly lost his sight, and sprinted full speed into a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> update as of 12/12/2017: I just got it diagnosed. It's a spasm of accommodation, also known as a ciliary muscle spasm.


End file.
